Yoake Clan
Yoake Clan (夜明け, Yoake) was created by PastelSnake on DA History Founding of the Clan The Yoake Clan was founded the same year Kirigakure came to existance. It's first leader was named Yasashi and run it along side his brother, Nubui, both of which were respected members of the village and its people. They were trusted to protect Kirigakure from outsiders and acted almost like guards to the Kage. Early Stages After ten years of serving loyaly to their country, the Yoake decided to ensure a safe and great future for its youngest members. Realising that the Yoake have stopped giving much mind to Kirigakure and more to the future of their clan, the villagers decided to throw them off the high satus and put in the place many talented shinobi, due to which the clan has lost in its popularity and strengths among civilians. Many of the clan's youngest mem bers were also killed due to the new graduation ritual which was created by the fourth Mizukage- death matches. However as soon as the ritual was banned due to Zabuza's blood lust, the Yoake came back to their original sizes. Pre-Naruto Abilities Kekkei Genkai Stage: Deactivated- White iris with Black pupil- no changes take place to the users body at this stage. Stage: 1- Black iris with Black pupil- The speed of the user increases by 10% and they are able to see at night clearly - 1 minute of their life span for each 2 minutes of usage Stage: 2- Black iris with White pupil- The speed of the user increases by 20% and they are able to see under any conditions (night, mist, fog) - 5 minutes of their lifespan for each minute of usage Stage: Semi-activated- The pupil isn't present, the iris is grey- The speed of the user increases by 50% and they are able to see under any conditions just like stage 2- 2 hours of life span is taken for each minute of usage Side notes- The only member who awoke the semi-activated Yonome ever was Himitsu Yoake after her legs were cut off it is now said that the stage can awake by either of the two methods- 1: The user has to go through a horrible event in their life while the stage was activated and pass out, not deactivating the Kekkei Genkai 2: The user needs to have an enormous ability to forgive Neither was so far proven to be true Fighting Style Trivia * Most women in the clan can be seen with pale white hair, whereas men are commonly seen with light brown locks. * Most people mistake the Yonome with Byakugan in other parts of the world where neither clans are well know, although the common misconception exists, the clans have no ill feelings towards one another and are seen often joking about their similarities. * 'Yoake' can be translated to 'Dawn'. * Similarly to other clans the Yoake clan has multiple branches, with one being most powerful. Reference Category:DRAFT